


你以为是谁

by AdieuAtha



Category: Asmodeus诡话集
Genre: M/M, 酒吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdieuAtha/pseuds/AdieuAtha
Relationships: 陌生人/本桃
Collections: Asmodeus





	你以为是谁

那一晚，你也不知道发生了什么，只是第二天早晨浑身酸痛地醒来，发现自己置身于一个陌生的暖室里。  
腰部的酸软和身后撕裂般的痛感让你在清醒的一瞬脸色通红。你试图从床上坐起，挣扎不过片刻就如扑腾的死鱼一般无力地躺下。  
这个小室装饰富丽，靡丽的紫纱在床边飘浮，带来一阵阵甜腻的熏香。  
空气中还有一股你不愿意承认的味道。  
很多个早晨你醒来的时候都会闻到这股味道弥漫在房间，但今时不同往日，你现在身边没有那个人……  
你转过头看向床外，尽管隔着紫纱视线不清，还是很快发现，这里竟与蔡师兄的房间几乎一模一样。  
点香阁……  
你眼前蓦然一黑。  
如坠冰窖，莫不如是。

记忆回到昨天，你第一次去乞讨。  
以前听师兄师姐说武当金顶是个讨生活的好去处，那里人多，有钱人也多，遇到好心的云梦小姐姐卖点惨还能多讨点，到时候别说干粮咸菜汤，就连戚光饼啥的也够买了。  
你摸摸空瘪瘪的口袋，认命地在金顶找了块空地，坐下。  
金顶上乞讨的人很多，来来往往的路人见怪不怪，所以并没有很多人注意到你。你坐在阴凉的树下，碗里散落着一两个铜板。  
武当的气候温润宜人，阳光微暖，清风徐来。你渐渐有些困意，靠在石阶侧面打了一个盹。  
世界完全黑暗之前，你迷迷糊糊间看到一个长发的英俊男人向你靠近。  
你那时已经神志不清了，迷迷糊糊间，只当那是个你臆想出的人物。  
唔，长相还挺符合你的口味。

一年前，江南。  
万里听风时你被对家帮派的人盯上了。  
江湖这等是非之地，向来恩多怨多，谁还没有个仇家。只是你初入江湖，第一次与帮友出任务就碰上这种事，就不得不说是你的运气。  
此地地处荒郊野外，鲜少有人经过，正是江湖事江湖了的好地方。  
对面为首的是一个武当弟子，身着震寰宇·明德套，神情倨傲得让你想起出入门派时来讨债的那一帮家伙。  
他身后分列着一对暗香男女，一个云梦小姑娘以及一个和尚。  
突然听身边的本帮师兄低语了一句:“糟了，是那个秃驴!”  
你按上腰间配剑，低声问:“他很厉害?”  
“相当难缠……详细的之后与你说，让我想想如何过了当下这一关。”  
虽然当时情况危如累卵，但你还是忍不住去仔细打量面前那个少林和尚。  
他极为高大，夕阳昏黄的光芒从他身后打下来，将他的面容隐藏在阴影之中，你只能隐约看见深邃的眉目和唇角一抹散漫的笑意。禅杖随意地倚靠在右肩上，左手持一串佛珠。他背着天光往那一站，毫无佛门弟子持珠念经、执杖降魔的端正肃穆，反而透着一股子懒意。  
哼，假和尚。  
你初入江湖变便知，如今这少林不全是吃斋念佛的佛门弟子，有许多都是只习少林功夫的俗家弟子。  
此时本帮师兄正与那武当交涉，吵得挺凶，都是两个帮派之间陈芝麻烂谷子的旧事纠葛。假和尚一开始还绕有兴致地听了一会儿，但很快就失了兴趣挪开了视线。  
这一挪，正好与你视线相撞。  
你猝不及防之下来不及反应，愣住了。  
那和尚歪了歪头，像是捕捉到了什么有趣的玩意儿，冲你一笑，然后手持佛珠弯腰微微一礼。  
那一瞬间，你也不清楚自己怎么想的，像被人隔空抽了一鞭子，慌忙别开头，左手握紧剑鞘，强装镇定的地狠瞪斜前方的草地。  
其他人都在紧张地关注华山师兄与武当的交涉，你却被这一出搞的乱了阵脚，自己也觉得荒唐。  
但刚刚那假和尚歪头时，璀璨的金色日光打在他的侧脸上，你一下子脑子里突然什么想法都没有了。  
……怪好看的。  
呸呸呸，一个秃驴，还是别人帮的秃驴，干你何事。  
你皱起眉，心里一团乱麻。  
这时，那边的争吵刚好落下帷幕。  
“既如此，我们也没什么可说的了。”本帮师兄拔剑，直指对面武当，“节省时间，直接动手吧！”  
武当弟子怒不可遏，盯了他片刻，并指于胸前，一时间剑影纵横，锋利的气刃缭绕在他身周:“来!”  
为首的二人宣布开战，其余人立刻进入战斗状态。  
你自知修为不及众人，可这种情形之下也没办法置身事外，只好拔剑而出。

在床上又躺着缓了一阵子后，你手扶住床栏上的镂空，腰部肌肉猛地发力，将自己半个身子支了起来。  
到现在你脑子还没有完全清醒，昏沉沉的带着一丝钝痛。  
你扶腰下床，光裸的双腿微微颤抖，将自己的衣裤一件件穿好。  
衣物没有损坏，剑没有丢，钱袋子却鼓了起来。  
……  
杀了那个人!  
绝对要杀了那个人!  
无边的悲愤一遍遍地洗刷着你空荡荡的内心。

半年前，华山  
“……放开，你放开我!”你用力推开压在你身上的那个胸膛，头奋力向右边转开，恶狠狠地低声吼道，“你个不要脸的假和尚!”  
“不放，我早还俗了。”男人用全部体重制住你不断的挣扎扭动，双肘撑在你头的两边，盯着你暴露在外的脖颈，突然不轻不重地咬了下去，正咬在你凸起的喉结上。  
你受了一惊，喉间泄出一声轻哼。  
“再敢动我就在这把你给办了。”男人威胁的声音放得很低，仿佛情人之间的絮语，又像磨牙吮血的豺狼，惯常调笑的腔调都染上了一丝寒意，“这一个月……你可真让我好找啊！”  
他的手在你身上缓缓游移，唇齿在你颈见厮磨，似乎想像之前每一次那样，在这里留下一个又一个暧昧的，带着标记意味的痕迹。  
剧烈的羞恼直冲脑际。屋外天寒地冻，屋内虽点了炉火，但暴露在外的皮肤还是能感觉到寒意。而此时你却觉得脖子以上都要烧起来了。  
你闭上眼。  
你并不想这样，每次都这么狼狈，都正中那个男人的下怀。但你也知道，在这个男人面前，所有挣扎忸怩都是徒劳。  
打不过，摆不脱，逃不掉。永远有办法让人露出最合他心意的情态。  
你的手依然用力挡在男人的肩膀与自己之间:“你居然敢擅闯华山，就不怕撞上我师兄师姐把你给杀了?你真当你有天大的本事了?你信不信我现在就喊他们过来!”  
“本事不算大，刚好能不露踪迹地潜入你的卧房罢了。”男人抓住你的手腕固定在头顶，眯着眼端详了你一会儿，视线在你被自己咬得殷红而带着水光的唇瓣上逡巡，“这小嘴叭叭的话可真多，真让它招惹别人过来也挺麻烦的……唔，来点什么堵上就好了。”  
你脑子里一炸，眼前顿时浮现出之前某一次的场景。  
有个东西直捅进你嘴里，你努力把双唇箍圆了也只能勉强容得那物进进出出。粗大的事物捣弄得你眼泪口水沾满了衣襟。  
一只手在你脑后拉扯着深入，深入……  
“……你敢！……唔……”  
男人俯身含住了你的下唇，舌尖趁你不备挑开了你的齿关，轻而易举地探入你的口腔攻城略地。  
不得不说男人的吻技极好，没多久你就情不自禁地合起眼配合他的动作，殊不知蝶翼一般微微翕动的睫毛落在男人眼里，引起暴风一般的欲念。  
男人更深更重地侵犯着你，你被迫将头沉入枕头里，微微抬起下巴去承受他的攻势。  
待你们双唇分开，你的手腕已经被湛蓝发带牢牢绑在了床头，衣服被扒开，露出白皙微微隆起的胸膛。  
一缕银丝牵连在你们的唇间，颤巍巍得将断未断，就像你眼角被吻出的泪花，将凝未凝。  
“你们华山的衣服设计得不错。”男人伸出两根手指勾住你的腰带一扯，整套衣服三两下就像剥荔枝一样脱离了你的身体。  
“……你，你不是说，不在这里吗？”你后知后觉地慌乱起来，“你个大骗子……你，你停下啊!别，我不要在这……”  
男人完全不听你说话。  
“下次记得穿霹雳套，我喜欢那个颈带。”男人咬着你的耳垂，一只手分开你的腿，另一只手从早就打开盖子放在床边的小罐里沾了厚厚一层脂膏，插进了你的身体。  
突然的刺入让你一下子绷紧了身体:“……嗯啊!”  
“啧!“男人不耐地拔出手指用力甩了你屁股一掌，“放松点。”  
你低头看向下边身，眼睁睁看着手指进进出出地捣弄自己，听着脂膏随着体温融化而发出的“咕嗞咕嗞”的声音。  
“……唔!”你的敏感点突然被狠狠地关照到，过度的快感海潮一般席卷过你的意识，你却还要顾及所处环境，不能大声呻吟出声，只能从齿缝厮磨出一句低低的骂，“混蛋……啊……”  
男人直接顶进了他的穴口。  
下面瞬间传来撕裂一般的痛感，你的泪水一下子涌了出来。  
在你逃离他的这些时间里，你从没有碰过自己的身体，现在后穴紧得很，娇得很，哪里经得住男人这样的横冲直撞。  
龟头挤进来后，男人稍作停顿，很快就开始抽插起来，一下一下又准又狠地顶在你的敏感之处，你惊呼了一声，连忙用手捂住嘴，即便如此，也挡不住你喉咙里泄出的破碎的呜咽哀叫。  
“挡什么?叫出来听听!”和尚额头起了一层薄汗，看着你的眼睛亮的很，似乎要把你一丝一毫的表情都收入眼中。他的肌肉很漂亮，两臂微微用力，将你的身子钉在了床上。你的手臂被拉起固定在头的上方，你没了遮住嘴巴的东西，只好要紧下唇强自忍耐。  
“嘁，看你忍到什么时候。”男人下面动作依旧不停，低头咬住了你的喉结。  
……  
“啊……啊，哈啊，你……用力唔……”  
“啧，这样也不能满足你吗……”  
“不是的……啊!……那里……用力……好，好舒服……嗯啊……”  
“小东西你声音真的很大啊。”  
“……呜呜……你，闭嘴……啊！”  
你脑子里什么也没有了。看着男人的脸朝你缓缓靠近，你伸出手缠住他的脖子，把自己送到了男人的嘴边。  
好舒服……还想要……更多……  
你主动抬腿勾住了男人的腰，喉咙里发出乖巧带着撒娇意味的哼哼声。  
你听到男人在你耳边轻轻地笑了，嗓音低沉，听起来很温柔。  
你有些迷糊，感觉身体里埋着的东西又涨大了一圈，便嘀咕道：“怎么又变粗了……”  
男人的呼吸一窒，随即咬牙切齿道：“我看你明天是不想下床了!”

也许是看在明天就得带你走的份儿上，不能让你太累着了，男人只做了三次就草草结束，一次射在你脸上，一次射进你后穴，最后一次射在你嘴里。  
被巨物捅开嘴的一瞬间，你的意识忽然清明，伸手刚要推，那激射而出的白色液体就灌满了你的喉咙。  
“唔……”  
男人用手捧起你的脸，大拇指缓缓擦过你嘴角溢出的一丝白浊，语气里带着让人恨得牙痒痒的得意：“饱了没有？”

“在金陵丢了你的行踪后，我寻遍了整座城……后来我就想，你是不是生我的气溜回华山找娘家了。”带你清理干净身体又换了新床单后，男人将你轻轻放回床上，从背后将你抱入怀中，轻轻吻着你裸露在外的肩，“小东西，要不是之后帮里突然有事，哪容得你离开我这么久。”  
你经过一番情绪发作和颠倒云雨，现在只觉得疲倦困乏到了极点，听着这气人的论调也没力气反驳了，鼻尖轻轻抽动发出小动物似的“哼”的一声，便枕着男人的胳膊合眼入了黑甜乡。

你与那和尚有情，你承认，但你不甘愿总被他束缚在身边。  
后来某一天你又从他身边溜走。  
不知为什么，这一次和尚没有赶着抓你回去。  
半年里，你浪荡遍了整个江湖。  
塞北看雪，芳菲林赏花，映日湖游船，暗香采兰……景致固美，却因为身侧没有那个高大的身影，再多的欢喜感怀也无人诉说。  
你开始想他了。  
从蝙蝠岛回来以后，你便动身前往武当。

之所以要去武当金顶，是因为那里是你们第二次相遇的地方。  
和尚几乎一年到头都在外面，很少回少林寺，但因为他们帮主是个武当弟子的原因，倒是常去武当走动。  
那个时候，你刚把一块饼分给了一个惨兮兮乞讨的师兄，一抬头，就看见假和尚立在师兄背后，挑着眉看你。  
这下你才知道，原来这个师兄是假和尚的结义兄弟。你站在那边走也不是，不走也不是，尴尬到了极点。  
师兄似乎是有点憨批，完全没有看出你们之间的微妙，揽过你的肩就把你往和尚面前带，说什么这小兄弟人不错以后他罩了，让和尚也照顾照顾你。  
你听完呼吸一窒，手跃跃欲试想握上剑柄削这个师兄一顿。  
第一次见面就打，打的过程中还被眼前这和尚耍得明明白白，你连看都不想再多看他一眼。  
还照顾?  
和尚似乎看透了你的想法，见你面色复杂阴云密布，不由得笑了出来：“自然是要好好照顾。”  
……  
直到在武当失去意识之前，你都还在回忆那个场面，心里脸上都流露出怀念的笑意。

你越想越难受，想到最后竟有点想哭。  
记忆里大和尚的笑容，话语，强硬却畅快的颠倒缠绵，都像一把把刀子凌迟着你的心。  
你在心里反复念着那个人的名字，一日前无比期待想要见到的人，此时你却不敢再见了。你一点也不希望他看到你现在的样子。  
以前他说你天真得可爱，对人没有一点防备，你总是愤愤不平地反驳他。可是他说的没错，过了这么久，你依然毫无长进，居然那么轻易地，光天化日之下着了别人的道。  
他会不会对你很失望……  
你吸了吸鼻子，强忍汹涌的泪意。  
没出息，哭什么，现在最重要的是杀了那个侵犯你的畜牲，在这里哭哭啼啼的像什么样子!  
你拿起剑，快步推开房门。

“你……”  
“……”  
“你醒了?我出去买了早……”  
“……”  
“你，你别哭啊……”  
你扑进男人的怀里，用尽全部力气抱住了他。  
“你什么玩意儿啊……混蛋!”  
男人眨了眨眼，用手覆盖在你头顶，轻轻揉了揉，笑了。  
“你以为是谁啊？”

他是精明干练的猎手，而你是直撞南墙的猎物。

end


End file.
